1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foot stools and, more particularly, to a foot stool having foot grooming and massaging facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various foot stool constructions have been proposed over the years for varying the vertical position of the support surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,527 issued on Aug. 28, 1962 to McKenna discloses a foot stool having a vertical frame with a horizontal foot support slidable thereon which can be maintained in a selected vertical position by way of a downward tilt thereof which is induced by the foot support's own weight. The foot support is thus frictionally held in the adjusted position.
Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,033 issued on Aug. 2, 1966 to Hansburg, there is disclosed a somewhat similar foot stool which has its horizontal support pivotally mounted to the frame and which can be vertically adjusted by way of telescopic legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,468 issued on Dec. 29, 1964 to Koch discloses a foot stool having a horizontal support portion which is hinged to the frame and which can be frictionally adjusted at different angular positions by way of a substantially vertical rod which extends from a bottom of a free end thereof opposite its hinged end and which engages an opening defined in an elongated latch or clutch member which extends substantially horizontally inwards from a horizontal rod connecting a pair of consecutive vertical side members of the foot stool. The latch is pivotally mounted to the connecting rod whereby a gravity-induced deflection thereof clutches the vertical rod in its opening in a frictional engagement.
All of the above foot stools offer a different mechanism to ensure the vertical adjustability of the foot supporting surface thereof. However, none of these foot stools are of a design dedicated to facilitate the grooming and massaging of the feet.